One Piece: Ice Labyrinth
by Yorshel
Summary: Luffy and crew sail away with no real destination until they navigate into a mysterious haze. What dangers will be encountered when they get trapped in an Ice Labyrinth with no supplies? Will they escape?
1. Freezing point

**One Piece-Ice Labyrinth **

_Labyrinth series 1#_

**Summary: **Luffy and crew sail away with no real destination until they navigate into a mysterious haze. What dangers will unfold for the crew?

_The walls of thee shift and isolate,_

_Banishing those with illusory fate,_

_Shifting at twin titles of glass,_

_Until you grieve in death at last…_

**Disclaimer: **Just to be safe, I own nothing except the plot and a few random names.

Hello readers! This is my fist fanfic so go easy on me. I'm hoping for positive feedback but if there really is that much of a problem, please tell me (nicely). This story is set in no particular time but I would say its before the Alabasta arc which is pretty early in the series but Vivi isn't in the story. I based this fanfic on the English edition of One Piece so technique names and stuff will be in English edition, please don't flame for that because I did it to clear up stuff for people who don't know as much about the Japanese version of One Piece. There is no romance in this fanfic except for the usual Sanji and Nami stuff. It might be a bit weird because the characters are quite talkative but please bear with me. I'll just experiment and see how it goes along. Enjoy

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Freezing point**

Waves bathed the Merry Go as with tongues of water and pushed it along its path. Sprays of water shot at Nami's face who was scanning the horizon dreamily. She sighed as she took another look at the sea. The Merry Go has been drifting for quite a while, they had sailed into unknown territory which hardly had any wind at all to push along its eager sails. The other crew members didn't seem to notice the big deal. Luffy was eating as Sanji was desperately trying to satisfy the hunger of his captain. Zoro was sleeping like he always was and Usopp and Chopper were just plain childish.

Nami gave up on her search and headed over to figure out what Luffy had been doing after eating his meal. Sanji was now sitting where Luffy was, holding out a platter of cakes.

"Want some Nami-swan?" Sanji said as he acted hypnotised by Nami.

"Save them for Luffy, I'm sure he's still hungry" Nami pushed the platter back at Sanji, Sanji shrugged and sighed,

"Strangely, I'm not surprised after Luffy ate half of our stock in one meal". Luffy was sketching some sort of picture, Nami bent down to take a peek when Luffy noticed her and smiled,

"What are you sketching?" Nami asked curiously. Luffy had pride glistening in his eyes and held out his piece of paper, on it was some sort of landforms.

"Err...what's that?" Nami asked again, now even more curious than before.

"It's a map" Luffy smiled, "This way we won't get lost here". Nami sighed,

"How are we going to use a map that looks like Sanji's burnt leftovers". Luffy sniffed around,

"Speaking of food-" Luffy started.

"NO!" Sanji yelled as he bent out of a small window from the kitchen, "You've eaten enough".

"Aww" Luffy groaned. Luffy's moaning woke a very cranky Zoro,

"Are we getting anywhere yet?" Zoro asked while remaining in the same position. He didn't need Nami to answer back because he knew that there was no wind.

"Hey Chopper, I've got a great idea" Usopp suddenly remarked.

"What Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"Since you can speak to animals and all, you could ask a Sea King to push us along!" he joked around.

"But aren't Sea Kings dangerous?" Chopper shivered,

"If our Sea King gets angry we'll feed you to it and then it'll be so cheerful it'll gladly push us along" Usopp teased. Nami gave Usopp a big wack with her staff and Usopp instantly stayed silence.

Zoro yawned for the hundredth time and sat next to Luffy who was also bored. Chopper escaped from Usopp and went to explore the kitchen with Sanji, who had nothing to do so he decided to teach Chopper to cook up something little.

"All the drifting is making me dizzy" Usopp complained.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't keep on walking in circles so we don't get dizzy too" Zoro smirked. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sanji decide to teach Chopper to make a simple cake. Chopper picked up the method easily and was soon nearly finished with the delicious cake.

"We should give it to Nami-swan" Sanji suggested but then Chopper stared at Sanji blankly for a moment.

"But we get the first slices" Sanji added, Chopper reverted to making the cake, it was time to begin baking it. He put it in the oven with his small hooves and closed the oven door. Sanji adjusted the settings but the oven wouldn't start. Sanji checked the oven but nothing was disconnected, he assumed the oven was broken and moaned angrily.

"Darn oven" Sanji insulted. Chopper took the cold cake out of the oven and placed it on the stove,

"Will the stove work?" Chopper enquired,

"Just try" Sanji said and tuned on the stove, there was also no flames, nothing at all spewing out of the stove, no sign of the element that was usually desperate to lick the bottom of the cake.

"Strange" Sanji grinned, "We'll just put the cake in the fridge for a while". Chopper opened the fridge but he gasped.

"What's the matter Chopper?" Sanji asked,

"The temperature here is colder than inside the fridge" Chopper said. Sanji shoved his arm in the fridge and pulled it out again. Chopper was right, in fact, the temperature was so different that it almost felt warm in the fridge. Sanji and Chopper stepped outside the kitchen and headed to the rest of the crew.

"Is there any wind yet?" Sanji asked.

"Zero" Zoro groaned lazily, "not even a breeze.

"That's strange" Chopper spoke out, "Have you notice that it's pretty cold out here?"

Luffy stood up and held his hand in the air.

"No wind but it sure is freezing" Luffy thought.

"It must be the works of the freezing squid of doom" Usopp nudged Chopper.

"Not now Usopp" Nami sighed and wacked Usopp on the head again, "we don't have time for jokes, for all we know this might be the cause of a cursed fruit".

"Don't worry, Captain Usopp will protect us all" Usopp grinned.

"Don't lie Usopp, you couldn't even protect that chunk of meat from Luffy" Zoro said. Luffy grit his teeth as Sanji gave Luffy a demonic stare.

"What? It was a tasty chunk of meat, I couldn't resist" Luffy explained.

"People, we're not talking about meat here, we're talking about the sudden temperature change!" Nami burst out. The crew fell silent for Nami to continue or speech. The crew finally gave into the cold and went inside to continue their discussion, Zoro went and lit a fire while the others sat down on wooden stools.

"Look, the temperature change is going to be a big challenge for us, some of our food will go bad and we'll definitely need to get out of this region somehow before we freeze" Nami said.

"We could use Chopper's fur as a coat!" Usopp chuckled but was bopped on the head by Nami.

"Just because Chopper is the only one who has good experience of the cold" Sanji told Usopp, "Hey Usopp, why don't we cook Chopper and use his skin at the same time". Chopper retreated behind Nami and hugged her leg.

"Boys, don't frighten Chopper like that" Nami growled and bopped both of their heads madly in rage. Luffy scratched his head.

"As a captain do you have anything to say?" Nami offered Luffy.

"So…" Luffy said. The crew all leant towards Luffy to hear what he had to say.

"How would you make my meat hot?" Luffy finished off. Everybody fell off their chairs and sighed.

"Luffy! At a time like this you're still talking about meat!" Nami roared. Sanji got up to his feet and helped Nami up.

"I just hope we find an island quick" Zoro wished.

"Let's check again" Nami said as she opened the door to go out but what she saw shocked her.

"What do you see?" Zoro asked as he approached the door as well.

"Nothing" Nami replied, "literally". Zoro knew what Nami meant when he took a peer outside as well. There was a huge haze, the biggest haze he had ever been in. It appeared to be even colder than Drum Island although there was still no sign of any wind.

"If only our sails could catch some wind, we could get out of this blasted place" Zoro stamped his left foot on the wooden planks, which creaked at the impact.

"For now we don't want wind, the sails are totally frozen and wind will only cause us more cold" Nami said.

"Just close the door, we're freezing in here" Luffy complained,

"The point is we don't want to freeze in here, I'd rather freeze out there" Sanji debated, "If we just stay in here we'll become nothing more than toast"

"Yes please, I'd like some hot toast" Luffy jumped back onto his feet.

"Luffy!" everyone yelled at him in unison.

'There's no point in arguing in here, lets go outside, it's lucky that we kept these clothes from Drum island" Nami pointed out. Everyone wore their warm clothes and Chopper kicked open the door. There was still no sign of wind although it was freezing cold. The ship had now adopted the appearance of a colourful iceberg.

The mist shrouded around the ship, cloaking the scenery with tendrils of haze. Usopp leant down and tried to catch a glimpse of the ocean. The ship suddenly shook and rumbled as if they had crashed into land.

"What was that?!" Usopp exclaimed in wonder. Luffy joined Usopp and also peered down.

"I don't see anything" Luffy said.

"Of course you can't see anything" Zoro smirked again, "there's a bloody haze here".

"We must have hit land" Chopper told Nami, she nodded at back and tried to make out an island in the thick mist. Luffy stretched his arm lower and lower down into the mist until he gasped.

"Land!" Luffy sang out.

"You can pull your arm back up now Luffy" Sanji advised, "Before anything wants to chew on it".

"I can't Sanji, something is chewing on it" Luffy flinched.

"I was just joking!" Sanji laughed.

"Oh finally, a battle, my katanas are making me bleed from boredom" Zoro said and drew his three katanas in his santoryu stance and jumped overboard.

"Oni giri!" the crew heard Zoro yell and a roar from an unknown creature followed.

"How is everything down there?" Usopp enquired.

"Not very good, there's a whole pack of these walrus thug things here" Zoro alerted and a clashing of two sharp objects was heard.

"We should help" Chopper cried and stood on the border of the railing. Luffy jumped straight down although Sanji suspected that it was accidental. Everything was fairly clear on land as the haze finally started to clear away. It retreated backwards creating a dome of haze that caged the island.

Suddenly four walrus-like creatures with a wolf body charged at Luffy trying to rip his rubber skin to shreds.

"Gum Gum whip!" Luffy yelled and his elastic leg stretched out and wiped out the creatures in one blow. A walrus thug crept up behind Luffy and ambushed him but Sanji ambushed the walrus himself and delivered a kick that sent it flying at two other walruses. Zoro stepped back until he was beside Sanji.

"How many are there?" Zoro asked almost expecting no answer at all.

"Enough for me to wipe out" Sanji remarked and took out another five walruses. Usopp was frantically screaming and sweating onboard with Nami and Chopper.

"There's so many! How can we beat them all?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Just shut up and go fight" Nami said and studied the weather, "I need to figure out if we can survive in future weather". Chopper yanked Usopp's shirt,

"Come on, lets help the others" Chopper urged, Usopp nodded and took out his trusty slingshot. He fired madly in horror at the walruses that had snuck past the pirates and began trying to destroy the ship. Chopper turned into his human form and jumped right on top of a walrus.

"How many of these are there?" Chopper asked Usopp as he punched a walrus hard.

"Maybe a couple hundred or so" Usopp replied, nearly out of breath from all his running and shooting.

"Gum Gum rapid fire!" Luffy exclaimed and barraged the enemy with a flurry of punches. The pummelled creatures were knocked back and hit even more walruses. Zoro and Sanji were working together making sure no more walruses make it pass them.

"Sanji it looks pretty good here, you go help out Chopper" Zoro advised.

"No problem" Sanji grinned showing his self-esteem and dashed towards Chopper who was having a hard time fending off ten walruses at once with Usopp now bombing walruses in front of Luffy. Sanji launched another excellent kick at a walrus, breaking other walrus's concentration so Chopper could easily pummel the rest.

"Bring it on, there's no way you can chew me up, I'm rubber!" Luffy smiled. It was then that the walrus's roared and opened their jaws wide enough to reveal a set of sabre teeth. The ambushed Luffy again, this time with the teeth revealed.

"Not so fast, don't forget about Captain Usopp, smoke star!" Usopp shot a blast at the centre of the mob and poisoned the surrounding air with smog.

"Nice going Usopp" Luffy complimented, Zoro finally caught up with Luffy and grinned.

"Allow me" Zoro entered the cloud with his blades swinging round and round,

"Three thousand worlds!" Zoro yelled and a sharp ear-splitting sound occurred following with several Walruses growling in pain.

"So long Sabre freaks" Sanji smiled.

**End of chapter 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's Chapter 1, I'll start working on chapter 2 as soon as I can but please help me and tell me how you felt of the story so I know if there is something wrong with it. Just to tell you there will be more action in chapter 2, which I guess is what you're all waiting for . Until then sayonara

Yorshel


	2. A cold encasement

Hey again, thanks for your reviews. I'm so relieved that they were good ones, now I feel good again. I did I pretty quick update this time, mostly because I got nothing to do today. Nothing really much to say at this point in time, just enjoy yourself in the second chapter for now

"…_and the haze withdraws in pure deceit,_

_Such fools awakened one they wish not meet,_

_The Labyrinth awakens and begins to rise,_

_Make your move and I hope it's wise…"_

**Last time: **

"_Three thousand worlds!" Zoro yelled and a sharp ear-splitting sound occurred following with several Walrus's growling in pain. _

_"So long Sabre freaks" Sanji smiled._

**-**

**Chapter 2: A cold encasement**

The cloud of smog slowly cleared from the battle scene, revealing the result of Zoro's powerful technique. Walrus blood trickled down to Luffy's feet as he touched it with his hand.

"All gone and all dead" Sanji snickered, Zoro was tired out and fell to his knees. Chopper reverted back into his normal form and made his way through the carcasses towards Luffy.

"What now?" he asked, Luffy held his hat firmly and smiled at Chopper,

"Now for dinner" Luffy pranced around the ice ignoring the dead bodies and continuously tripping over them.

"Sanji, you've got no excuse now, cook us up something" Luffy grinned. Nami stepped down from her ship,

"It's no time to relax now Luffy" Nami said with a serious face.

"What's the matter? Is the weather bad or something?" Luffy asked.

"It's not about the weather, think about it, why would a whole mob of walrus things rush out at us? It must have been something that triggered it" Nami explained leaving Luffy confused.

"Then why did they send the whole mob?" Luffy scratched his head.

"That's not the point! You don't get anything, there's no point explaining it again!" Nami looked rather frustrated with Luffy's lack of sense at a serious time like this.

"If you've got nothing else to say, then we should eat" Luffy grinned and picked up a walrus and swallowed it whole, choking on the long tusk-like teeth.

"Do you mean we're going to eat this cold?" Zoro flinched at the thought of himself trying to shove a whole walrus into his mouth.

"I've got some canned food in the ship" Sanji shrugged, "They might work". Sanji climbed into the Merry Go and cam back with an armful of cans.

"What did I eat the walrus for then?" Luffy groaned and reached out for a can.

The Straw hat pirates had their feast and savoured the taste of food in their mouth again. It had been a while since they had dined, Nami now regretted refusing Sanji's cakes. They decided to explore and find the thing that frightened the walrus's all the way to the shore. The crew stuck together and headed north until they reached a sign.

"It says, 'Warning: Do not cross this sign or you shall fall victim by the walls of terror'" Usopp read out, "How original, I guess we should continue".

"Usopp!" Nami yelled, "We can't be certain, what if it's true". Usopp looked confident and continued walking forwards,

"I have the most experience about lying and I think that they are trying to confuse you because most people see signs like this as a trick but I'm not going to get tricked by this sign, there's no way that Usopp the liar would get tricked" Usopp gave the others a thumbs up, "I'll even prove it by going first". Usopp took a confident step past the sign only to retreat when he heard the sound of a fissure. Usopp flinched and ran back behind the sign with supreme speed.

"That's was meant to happen" Usopp lied.

"What was that?" Chopper questioned, "Oh no, It might be those walrus things again!" He ran around Usopp until Usopp bent down to talk to him,

"I told you it was the freezing squid of doom" Usopp grinned and started Chopper shivering again.

"The squid comes out in the evening to search for food" Usopp whispered, "…and it has a liking of reindeer meat". Chopper fell backwards and closed his eyes in horror. A staff flew out of nowhere and slammed Usopp to the ground,

"Usopp! You retard" Nami growled, "I told you not to scare Chopper like that.

"You're just jealous cause I've seen the freezing squid of doom before" Usopp crossed his arms proudly, "Shame on you". Nami's eyes were burning and she held her staff high ready to split all Usopp's bones in half.

"Oh no! Nami's been possessed by the freezing squid of doom!" Usopp cried to Chopper who was so frightened that he tripped over Zoro and rolled past the sign. A tremor started again but this time it was much louder and the ground shook like jelly.

"Come back Chopper!" Sanji yelled.

Chopper stood up but was blocked by an ice spike that had protruded from the Earth. The spikes completely surrounded Chopper until they mysteriously bent like thread and wrapped around Chopper.

"Argh! The squid's tentacles have got me" Chopper screamed,

"Stay still and the squid won't eat you" Usopp told Chopper,

"Spare me" Nami sighed and smacked Usopp in the face, "We have to save Chopper!". Luffy, Sanji and Zoro charged at the spikes which noticed the pirates and thrashed at it. Zoro slashed the ice until it collapsed to the ground, giving room for several new spikes to emerge. Sanji kicked the spikes but they kept on regenerating from the ice.

"I thought those walrus's with ugly faces were annoying" Zoro said, "But these spikes are worse and they don't even have faces", he slashed a couple more spikes and followed Luffy who had also finished off his share of spikes. They had nearly reached Chopper until a giant ice golem erupted from the icy landscape and threw a fist at Luffy and Zoro. The fist suddenly exploded into millions of tiny shards and roared at Usopp who was aiming for another shot.

"Help!" Chopper cried and was eventually wrapped in a cocoon of ice.

"We should go nearer" Usopp nodded to Nami and they both raced towards Chopper before a spike appears. The ice golem punched at Luffy with his other fist but Luffy countered the attack,

"Gum Gum finger net!" Luffy twisted his fingers into a net and tangled the golem's fist in it. Zoro leapt up and slashed the arm in quarters.

"Hey, wheres Sanji?" Zoro suddenly remembered his weird rival. Sanji had managed to crawl to Chopper while remaining undetected. He sent a kick at Chopper and split the cocoon of ice.

"Hey golem face" Sanji insulted to capture the ice monsters attention, "Got any room left for dessert?"

The golem gave Sanji a confused face only to let it be kicked at by Sanji.

"Gum Gum double barrel!" Luffy delivered the final blow and knocked the golem's head off. It rolled towards Sanji who easily destroyed it with a small kick. The golem collapsed like the other ice figures but this time, a white glow illuminated from the ruin of the golem. A mysterious voice spoke to the pirates in a spiritual tone,

"_How dare you perish my golem of ice,_

_I'll spare you once but I won't twice,_

_However your fate is already lost,_

_You shall suffer in my eternal frost" _

The light died out and the voice disappeared, Chopper reunited with his crew only to experience yet another earthquake. The crew packed together tightly, ready for any enemy but instead, gigantic slabs of thick ice shot upwards and encased the pirates, the ice slabs continued building itself while the pirates were in awe.

"Welcome to the Labyrinth of ice" a voice echoed through the walls.

"The squid has outdone himself this time" Usopp commented. Nami smashed his head, as always,

"Why my head?" Usopp cried in agony.

"Fine" Nami grinned and hit Usopp on the legs. He began rolling on the ground.

"What's a labyrinth anyway?" Luffy asked,

"It's a maze" Chopper explained, a strange shadow cast upon a slab of ice stealthily.

"It's where minotaurs used to roam, I wish there was a good minotaur to fight here" Zoro commented, the dark figure displayed itself to the crew and in a ghastly voice, he said,

"As you wish fool". The dark figure morphed into a minotaur, Usopp instantly freaked out and hid behind Luffy.

"Zoro, are you satisfied?" Sanji smiled,

"I didn't mean now" Zoro defended himself from Sanji's words. The minotaur charged at Zoro,

"This is my prey" Zoro wiped the sweat off his forehead, "My katanas miss shedding fresh blood".

The minotaur picked up some snow as it charged and morphed it into a battle axe and slashed it at Zoro who blocked it easily,

"You may be able to copy but you have no skill at all" Zoro smirked and skilfully attacks the minotaur until it pressed against the icy walls of the labyrinth. The minotaur melted back into snow and regenerated into someone very familiar.

"Hawk eye Mihawk?" Zoro gasped, "What is it young zoro? Scared of me?".

"Hell no freak" Zoro smiled and cut off his Mihawk's head in less than a second. The head melted into snow and reconnected back to the strange shape shifting figure. Luffy stepped out,

"Hey you, come fight me" Luffy invited, "Very well foolish boy" the strange creature smiled, "I shall morph into your worst fear!". The creature once again melted all details of Mihawk and rearranged itself.

"Haha! Your worst nightmare!" the transformed beast laughed.

"Argh!" Luffy flinched, "Not my grandpa, anything but my grandpa!"

The fake grandpa looked at the reflection of himself in the ice,

"Your worst fear is this old piece of shit?" it growled,

"You're the scary one here" Chopper yelled and punched it in his human form.

"How dare you! I'll transform into you're worst nightmare" the creature laughed and performed the morphing sequence again. Chopper shrunk at the sight of the morphed beast and fell backwards.

"Usopp! It's the freezing squid of doom!" Chopper cried,

"Indeed" Usopp nodded, "you can do the honours of fighting it" Usopp crept back to his hiding place. The squid thrashed at Chopper and hissed madly. It thrusted a tentacle at Chopper only to be blocked by Sanji's leg.

"I was taught that seafood was only meant to be eaten" Sanji grinned and delivered a reverse hook kick at the squid which sent it flying at the labyrinth walls as it permanently withered into snow.

"What was that?" Nami questioned,

"Welcome to walking with the labyrinth!" Usopp smiled, "Today we will be talking about the newly discovered species called the zoron".

"That's right" Chopper winked in great partnership.

"How did the zoron get its name? It was because it first appeared when Zoro acted like a moron, hence the name zoron".

"Hey watch it long nose" Zoro insulted.

"The zoron is a very dangerous beast with the power to transform its appearance and can sense your worst fear" Chopper added in.

"Thankyou for watching walking with the labyrinth, goodbye" Usopp waved and ran away but crashed into a wall.

"Oh, I forgot, we're trapped in this maze" Usopp sighed. The crew all sighed for a moment.

"Whats our next move Luffy?" Nami asked.

"We should explore this maze!" Luffy exclaimed, "It'll be fun". Sanji stepped in to the conversation,

"Just keep in mind we don't have any food in here" Sanji reminded, "I'm sticking with Luffy's plan, that way we can hunt anything that springs at us". Zoro shrugged,

"It's our only real option".

"Either way we're screwed, might as well" Usopp supported.

"Then it's settled, we go explore and hopefully get out of this darn maze" Nami decided. Everyone agreed with the decision and headed off into the dark corridors of the maze, not knowing what they will find, just as long as Sanji is able to turn it into a meal…

**End of chapter 2**

Now that was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it, I might not update really fast cause I got stuff on the next few days so forgive me if you're wondering what's taking so long. This is also an early notice to tell you that I will be in Malaysia on the 21st so I guess that chapter 3 will be the last chapter I could possibly post this year. If you're really into this story add it to your favourites and I'll presume you'll get a message next year when I update. If I'm lucky enough to be able get on a computer In Malaysia I maight be able to post but I highly doubt it. Well anywayz, sayonara

"


	3. Decoy and separation

Nice to be back, so I guess this will be my last chapter this year but hopefully you get alerted next year, in someway. In the meantime, here's another good chapter for you all. I admit that I think that this chapter is kind of weird but you'll see why I did it.

"…_The Labyrinth groans for the prey,_

_Sends forth horror without delay,_

_The walls thicken with greed and despise,_

_Harder they must search to uncover their prize…"_

**Last time:**

"_Then it's settled, we go explore and hopefully get out of this darn maze" Nami decided. Everyone agreed with the decision and headed off into the dark corridors of the maze, not knowing what they will find, just as long as Sanji is able to turn it into a meal…_

**Chapter 3: Decoy and separation**

Chopper trudged along the snowy path, kicking the snow around. There was something different about the snow here, it was as if this snow was artificial yet Chopper knew that it was indeed real snow. It was just the presence of it that worried him. He felt unsafe with this mysterious ice caging him in but didn't want the others to worry about him. In fact, he was beginning to worry about his friend's health. Zoro hasn't been eating much since the day that they annihilated the walrus thugs.

It had already been a day since they were first in this icy labyrinth, so far they had found nothing, only walls endlessly leading to another cross-section. Nobody really spoke but they knew what each other were thinking about.

"Darn it" Luffy punched the ground with his fist, "another cross-section".

"Which way?" Sanji asked the group, nobody really had enough energy to answer, they were all conserving their energy for a critical moment.

"I guess we should go East" Luffy started walking, no one objected. They continued walking until Usopp started twitching his nose.

"Whats this?" Usopp stopped and continued sniffing, "It's food!".

"Are you sure, you could be smelling Chopper" Sanji grinned, "tempting isn't he" Sanji joked, he would never eat his friends but it was fun scaring him.

"Where's the food?" Luffy panted like a hound,

"It should be…" Usopp sniffed again, leaving the pirates staring at him in disbelief.

"It's just behind this wall" Usopp followed the scent with his eyes closed until he crashed into a wall.

"Gum Gum blast!" Luffy punched the wall as hard as he could but the wall didn't budge at all.

"We've already tried Luffy, these walls are just too durable" Zoro sighed, "But I guess at this stage, we need to try everything". He grabbed his katanas and sliced the walls rapidly but no marks were left and the walls still stood there as if it was new. Usopp sighed and leaned on the wall,

"This sucks, we'll never be able to live, just kill me so I don't need to suffer!" The walls suddenly exploded and left Usopp falling straight through the walls.

"It must have been my great words of honour!" Usopp smiled,

"Congratulations, the first thing that thought your words were honourable was a wall" Nami said.

"Never mind that!" Luffy smiled, "Food!". Everyone realised why Luffy was smiling, they saw a beautiful wooden table with food covered all over it.

"Oh my gosh!" Nami exclaimed, "They have everything". Luffy picked up a turkey and ate it in two bites,

"Lets eat!" Zoro instantly dug in, acting like Luffy.

"Everyone is so happy to eat again" Nami shed a tear, "I sure hope we make it out of this icy hell".

"Yikes!" Chopper suddenly flinched without warning.

"What is it furball?" Sanji asked.

"There's squid…" Chopper retreated.

"Its fine Chopper, it's not like the food is going to jump at you" Usopp smiled as he took a bite out of a turkey. A bright flash skimmed past Usopp's eyes and into the squid which caused it to pounce at Usopp.

"Usopp you said-" Chopper started,

"Never mind!" Usopp snapped and madly tried to hit the squid with his Usopp hammer. The squid retreated and sat on Nami's head. However she was oblivious to this and continued eating her salad.

Usopp's quick reactions caused him to target the squid not noticing that it was on Nami's head. The squid jumped away and Usopp ended up htting Nami.

"Usopp!" Nami roared.

"But, there was a squid-" Ussop stumbled.

"I'll squid you!" Nami hissed and striked Usopp's head with great momentum.

"Zoron!" Chopper cried and pointed at the squid which disappeared as soon as everyone caught a glimpse of it.

"Whose the zoron!" Zoro hissed at Chopper with an assassination stance.

"I'm being serious, theres a zoron here!" Chopper mimed in frustration.

"A zoron?" Sanji snickered. The room fell into silence as everyone braced themselves for an ambush. Usopp stepped out of nowhere and punched Zoro in the face.

"What was that for!" Zoro roared but became confused when he realised that there were now two Usopp's standing next to each other.

"One was enough but now there are two" Sanji commented.

"Hey Luffy, it's me Usopp!" An Usopp said but the other one wacked him in the face.

"I'm the real captain Usopp!" the other Usopp said.

"Aha!" Luffy smiled,

"What Luffy?" Nami asked,

"One of the Usopp's can be the marksman and the other can be the musician!" Luffy clapped.

"This was your big idea?" Nami growled in disappointment.

"Musician what! I can hardly play the triangle" the Usopp's complained in unison.

"Hey stop copying me!" One Usopp said to the other Usopp.

"You're the one whose copying me" the other replied.

"Well I know that you are copying me" the first Usopp said,

"I know that you know that I know that they'll know that I know that you're the fake" Usopp replied.

"What?" Luffy frowned, "I didn't catch that".

"I meant that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that he's the fake".

"Aww, cut the crap" Zoro burst out, "I reckon we should just stab them and see who bleeds, it's more convenient and It'll be fun for me"

'"But you'll hurt our new musician!" Luffy said,

"Shut up!" the Usopp's yelled.

"Fine fine, you can use the triangles then" Luffy said,

"That's not the point" the Usopp's gave in.

"I know, I'll ask them a question and the first one to rely is Usopp!" Luffy smiled,

"What is your name?" Luffy questioned both of them.

"Usopp!" the Usopp's both replied.

"What kind of question was that?" Sanji sighed,

"We should split the Usopp's up and ask them questions" Nami advised, "Sanji, Chopper and I will work with that Usopp and Luffy, Zoro.

Usopp was tied up and Luffy leant over him,

"Are you really Usopp?" Luffy asked,

"Hell yes!" Usopp replied,

"Just ask a question that only the crew knows of" Zoro said.

"okay, heres the question, are you fake?" Luffy asked.

"Not that kind of question" Zoro sighed, "Let me take over, what was your old pirate crew called?"

"The veggie pirates!" Usopp replied.

"That's right" Zoro stood up, "You try Luffy"

"What did the veggie pirates taste like?" Luffy asked,

"They're human" Usopp sighed, "how would I know what human tastes like?".

"Zoro, he can't answer, he must be the fake Usopp" Luffy grinned,

"He couldn't answer because you're bloody question was bloody rigged!" Zoro exclaimed, "Lets just hope the others have the fake Usopp so we know that this Usopp is real".

The other Usopp was also tied up to a pillar and Chopper was examining him.

"So, what enemy did we fight on Drum island?" Chopper asked,

"No! No more musician talk!" Usopp recoiled.

"No, the Drum island where it is very cold, kinda like the North Pole" Sanji explained,

"What pole?" Usopp asked,

"Yes, it was Wapol" Chopper said, "he got it right Nami".

"Yes but I still don't trust him" Nami said,

"What is the name of our ship?" Sanji asked,

"Just let me go" Usopp struggled to escape.

"Correct, it's the Merry Go" Sanji smiled,

"What?" Usopp was confused now.

"One more question, Who gave us the ship?" Nami asked. Usopp had no idea of the answer to this question but he had to make up something.

"I built the ship" Usopp replied and waited to see if he was correct.

Nami wacked the fake Usopp hard with her staff, Sanji saw his cue and began kicking the zoron madly.

The maze started to rumble as it started to rearrange again. The walls of the room were closing in and it crushed the table that was once full of food.

"This was a trap" Zoro admitted as he joined the group again with Luffy and the real Usopp who was quickly untied, "the zoron's purpose was to stall time". The exit was sealed off by a wall and now the walls were closing in faster.

"We have to get out now!" Nami yelled. We should escape from above" Usopp pointed at the top of the walls.

"Gum Gum rocket!" Luffy had already reached the top and pulled Nami up.

"The wall is closing in too fast, we won't all make it!" Zoro said as Sanji leapt up and was caught by Luffy.

"Not if I can help it, rumbl ball!" Chopper pulled out a rumble ball from his pocket and ate it.

"Jump boost!" Chopper transformed into his jump boost form and held Zoro as he easily leapt over the walls. They heard a smash as the walls collided with each other.

"That was close" Luffy commented,

"…and it's going to be even closer" a voice rang out. An army of skeleton warriors emerged from the icy walls.

"They must be the left overs of people who died here" Nami said, "We'll put them to rest the painful way ".

"Oni giri!" Zoro performed his famous sword attack and began slashing away at the axe wielding skeletons. The labyrinth continued to rumble as Sanji rushed in to help Zoro, a wall protruded from another wall and blocked off Zoro and Sanji.

"We lost two fighters" Usopp said,

"Don't worry, you won't miss out the fun" the same voice laughed and undead warriors started to emerge from their side as well.

"Gum Gum double barrel!" Luffy shot his stretchy arms and smashed at a few skeletons but a few ice spikes shot up from the ground and trapped his arms.

"Arm boost!" Chopper growled and he transformed into his arm boost form, he charged at the undeads, smashing them along the way until he came to the spikes. He smashed them with one arm and Luffy was free again but the ice spikes wrapped around Chopper's leg instead.

"Freezing squid of doom!" Chopper cried as he reverted back to his brain boost mode.

"For heavens sake! There's no such thing as the freezing squid of doom!" Nami yelled but Chopper was pulled down into the snow before he heard Nami's words.

"Chopp-" Usopp started but was also pulled down by a pair of icy spikes.

"Oh no, we're all separated" Nami said and defended herself against the skeletons.

"We have to get out of here, these skeletons are endless" Luffy grit his teeth".

"Gum Gum rocket!" Luffy grabbed Nami and they catapulted themselves past the enemy and began running on the ground again. The skeletons didn't follow and simply disintegrated. Nami and Luffy slowed down to catch their breath,

"Where to now?" Luffy asked. Nami shook her head,

"I think we should continue east because the others know that we had agreed to travel east".

"I sure hope we meet up with Sanji again, I'm hungry" Luffy moaned,

"After all that food?" Nami asked,

"Yeah but I only ate nine whole turkeys and five legs of ham" Luffy explained,

"That's what an elephant would eat!" Nami seemed astounded.

"But elephants eat leaves" Luffy said and scratched his head.

"Never mind, we have to hurry before the labyrinth changes again and blocks our path. The two pirates rushed through the maze towards the east where they would meet expect to meet up their friends.

**End of chapter 3**

That was Chapter 3, just a bit of bluff and stuff in preparation for the main plot. I reminder that I will be in Malaysia for a month or so (see the end of chapter 2), please still check out my story when I come back and thanks for your great reviews!


End file.
